Consequential Love
by Kuro-Cha'Nay'Nay
Summary: Shizuo and Kasuka's bond goes far deeper than your average brother-ly relationship.The two are utterly,in love with each other. While Shizuo is known as a monster, Kasuka has a secret of his own. He's a hermaphrodite. After a steamy encounter with his older brother, he becomes pregnant. But what'll happen when Izaya gets a hold of this information? Written with Tokio Amarfi.


**Warnings: Incest, yaoi, smut, language... Pretty much anything you can imagine. If you're not into this type of thing, feel free to head off to another fic.**

* * *

For once, Shizuo woke up feeling happy to be alive. A hint of a smile crossed his lips as he reached over to check his phone. He was so looking forward to this day. A single text had arrived just a few minutes ago. Of course, it was from no one other than his little brother, Kasuka.

_I'll be there in a little bit, Shizu-nii. Just caught a cab. Can't wait to see u. Love u and talk to u soon._ Shizuo grinned like an idiot as he read the text. If only Kasuka knew how much something as small of this could make him feel like the happiest man alive. He replied back with a quick _"Love u too, I'll be waiting."_ and tossed his phone on the bed.  
His beloved brother was coming home to see him for the first time in months. His acting career often kept him away for long periods of time, so every visit was like a blessing to Shizuo.

But their relationship was much different than your typical brother-ly scenario.

The two were utterly and irrevocably in love.

Shizuo sat up and yawned, the sunlight pooling in from his bedside window temporarily blinding him. He knew it was wrong to care for his brother in such a way, but it wasn't something that he could just shove under a bed and forget about. Not when Kasuka shared the same feelings.

Ever since they were children, there had always been things about Kasuka that Shizuo had utterly adored. That little smile that was saved only for him. The way that Kasuka would take his hand and comfort him when he was upset. The occasional kisses on the cheek the boy gave him. It seemed like an innocent gesture, but the two knew that there was more to it than that.

Kasuka had always been the one person that truly accepted him, no matter what. Whether Shizuo had just got done beating the crap out of someone or was simply in one of his moods, Kasuka was always there to comfort him. It had been the same way with Shizuo, as well, because his brother had a secret of his own that he had sworn to protect.  
Kasuka was a hermaphrodite, meaning he was born with both male and female genitals. Although he identified as a male, he had always struggled with being sure of himself and how others would react if he admitted his defect. Therefore, he tended to alienate himself from others, which sometimes interfered with his career. The only one he could truly depend on was Shizuo, who promised to never judge him and love him for who he was.

Their lives took a turn when they reached their teenage years, and Shizuo suddenly blurted out his true feelings for his brother in the midst of a panic attack. To his complete surprise, Kasuka had simply walked over and wrapped him in a gentle hug, replying with an, "There's no need to worry. I love you too, Shizu-nii." And that's where it all began.

Shizuo was startled from his thoughts at the sound of a banging noise on his front door. He eagerly jumped out of bed and rushed downstairs to answer it, a wave of happiness rushing over him as when he saw his brother standing in the entrance with a bag of belongings. Kasuka nodded to him and playfully flashed him a peace sign. "Oy, Shizu-nii."  
"Kasuka!" Shizuo darted over and wrapped him in a loving bear hug, burying his face in his shoulder. "I'm so glad that you're here…I missed you so much." His brother nodded with a smile and returned the embrace. "I missed you too. How is everything?"

'Eh. Could be better." Shizuo sighed, pulling away. "As usual, Izaya's trying his best to fuck up my life." Kasuka frowned, reaching over to stroke his face. "I'm sorry to hear that. I wish I could help in some way."

"There's no need. You're already helping me just by being here." Shizuo placed a kiss on his cheek. "Well, we better get your stuff unpacked. Is there anything special you wanted to do while you're here? I'm completely free for the next three days."

"Actually….Yes." Shizuo gasped in surprise as Kasuka roughly nipped his neck. His brother glanced up at him, a seemingly lustful look hinted in those deep, brown eyes of his. "I haven't seen you for months, Shizu-nii. I'm all out of steam.. I need more of you to become fully energized again."

"Oh? I could say the same for you." Shizuo pulled his brother into a forceful kiss, slipping his tongue into the other's mouth with no hesitation whatsoever. Kasuka moaned against him, reaching down and gliding his hand over his brother's crotch, receiving a shudder from him in response. It only took a few small squeezes for Shizuo's member to fully harden. He broke the kiss and eagerly bucked his hips against Kasuka's, not bothering to unbutton the younger man's shirt as he tore it from his body. He wanted his brother, and he wanted him now.

"Bed." Shizuo said hoarsely, motioning to his brother. Kasuka was more than happy to oblige, and before he knew it, Shizuo had scooped him up, rushed into his bedroom and tossed him onto the mattress. He straddled Kasuka's hips as he quickly unbuttoned the man's pants. He then tore off Kasuka's boxers, revealing both his erect penis and moist vagina.

Kasuka now lay completely naked before him, a small pink blush spreading across his cheeks. Anyone else would have found the sight disgusting, but Shizuo thought it was beautiful. Kasuka blinked as he watched Shizuo shed his own clothes. "You have condoms, right?" Shizuo facepalmed and let out an irritated sigh. "Crap, I completely forgot to buy some. Now what are we supposed to do?"

"Well, I suppose it doesn't really matter. As long as you don't cum inside my vagina, everything will be alright." Kasuka cheekily pointed to his rear. "You can take me here, instead." Shizuo grinned, licking his lips. "Sounds good to me." He motioned for Kasuka to flip over onto his stomach, and he gingerly smothered his own ** in precum as preparation. "You forgot lube, too, didn't you." Kasuka teased. Shizuo rolled his eyes as he carefully parted his brother's butt cheeks. "Quiet, you." He positioned himself in front of Kasuka's entrance and slowly teased it with his cock. Kasuka bit his lip, stifling a low groan. "No teasing this time, nii-san. Just put it in."

"Heh. Alright, whatever you say." Shizuo slowly inserted it past the first ring of muscles, and he looked down at Kasuka in unison. "Damn, you're tight." But that was to be expected. They hadn't had sex in months. Kasuka hissed as his brother fully inserted himself down to the hilt. "Shit!" The pain wasn't as bad as it had been during previous encounters, but it was still a bit uncomfortable. "You alright?" Shizuo asked worriedly. "It's okay for me to start moving, right?" His brother gave him a slow nod in response.  
"Y-Yeah. Feel free."

"Good." Shizuo started out slow with his thrusts so Kasuka could get used to the feeling. In no time, his brother was clenching the bed sheets and begging for more. "Ugh. Faster, Shizuo…." The blonde sped up his pace, shuddering in pleasure as Kasuka's insides clamped around his penis. The heat was almost too much to bear.

"Ngh! Shizuo…" Kasuka moaned, stroking his own erection to the pace of Shizuo's thrusts. Precum dripping from both of their stark erections had already left numerous stains on the bed. "..More.." Shizuo was more than happy to complete his brother's request. He rammed into him so hard that he ended up pounding his disadvantaged body into the bed, mashing his face into a pillow. But Kasuka didn't mind. It felt amazing, and he was with his brother. That's all that mattered. Shizuo felt almost exactly the same. Being with Kasuka was like a drug to him. Every time his brother came to visit, he wanted more. And more. And more.

"Ngh… Kasuka.. I'm getting close.." Shizuo breathed, squeezing his eyes shut as the pressure on his cock intensified. "Me…Too…" Kasuka shuddered, stroking the head of his own member. "Let's…Cum... Together.."

"Yes..Ung..Now!" Shizuo screamed, pulling completely out and giving one more massive thrust. Kasuka let out a shriek as Shizuo suddenly entered his vagina. "Brother, sto-" But it was too late. Shizuo let out an exhausted grunt as he released his seed into his brother, Kasuka following soon after. The two collapsed onto the bed, breathing hard as they basked in their orgasm.

"Shizuo." Kasuka rolled onto his back and shot his brother a worried look. "What were you thinking?! I told you that I could get pregnant! Why did you release…In there?" Shizuo stared down in horror, still not realizing that he had accidentally entered the wrong place. He pulled out and tried to comfort his brother as best as he could. "I-I'm sorry! I pulled out at the last second, but I guess in the heat of the moment I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing.. I didn't mean to, I swear!"

Kasuka groaned softly and placed his hand over his eyes. "Shizu-nii, what are we going to do? If I were to get pregnant, there would be so many complications…It would be awful…" Shizuo frowned and gently stroked his cheek. "Don't worry, okay? I was only inside of you for a few seconds. I highly doubt anything will happen. I'm sure it'll be alright."

But little did they know that from then on, their lives would be anything BUT _"all right"_.

* * *

**So anyways, this is a fic that I'm working on with another writer named Tokio Amarfi. She'll be writing the next chapter at some point. I can't give you an exact date, but I know that it may be awhile. Even if this never gets updated, try to think of it as a nice Heiwajimacest oneshot. ;P**


End file.
